


Those Jeans

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco is bored at a ministry Halloween party until he sees Harry's costume.





	Those Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or places. Only J.K Rowling does, I merely created the situation.

Ministry parties were always dreadfully boring. The only reason Draco went was to network. He had to maintain the small amount of influence he had fought to regain. It had taken several years, but his auror record proved that he was a different type of Malfoy. 

He stood quietly in a partially shadowed corner of the atrium. From here, he could watch as the ministry officials and aurors arrived to the party with their families. They had voted this year and it was decided that the Halloween party would be thrown following Muggle tradition. Everyone was costumed. Some grand, some subtle. A few were utterly ridiculous. 

Draco had opted for subtle. He wore a tailored Muggle suit in the blackest fabric the tailor could find under his favorite dress cloak. A ruby red waistcoat with a silver pocket watch flashed whenever he parted his cloak just right. He had purchased fangs and magically adhered them to his own teeth. He looked very much the part of the sexy vampire from Muggle legend and he was quite pleased with himself. 

He chuckled to himself when he saw the Minister of Magic. Shacklebolt was dressed as a vampire also. He was wearing black leather pants and had tattoos drawn on his exposed arms. Draco heard him explaining who Blade was to his undersecretary as he passed by. 

Seamus Finnegan had decided to be ridiculous and even Draco laughed when he saw him. The demolitions expert for the aurors was wearing pink from head to toe. He had a terrible wig on and was passing out detention slips. His boyfriend Dean was dressed as a large cat following close behind him. 

Draco saw Weasley enter and tried very hard to pretend that he wasn't watching for Potter to enter close behind him. Weasley looked like a tall, lanky cowboy. Why would anyone dress like that deliberately? The red western shirt clashed horribly with his red hair. 

His perusal of his auror partner came to an abrupt halt as he noticed the next person through the door. Potter was wearing tight, dark wash blue jeans with black boots and a black cowboy hat pulled low on his face. The emerald western style shirt that he wore matched his verdant eyes perfectly. Stubble shadowed his jaw making his lips look soft, even from a distance. And seriously, those jeans should be illegal. 

"Close your mouth," Hermione said as she tapped his chin. Her usually bushy hair was teased into a heart shaped bouffant with a tiny crown in the middle. She had on a regal black and red gown with hearts embroidered around the edges. "You're going to catch flies." She looked her friends over slowly. "Harry does look good though. I imagine he'll be getting a lot of attention tonight. Everyone is checking him out."

He knew the witch was baiting him. She knew that he and Harry had been dating. She also knew that Draco didn't want to make it public yet. He would not take the bait. 

"Oh, look. Justin Finch-Fletchley is making a beeline towards Harry," Hermione said casually. 

"The hell he is," Draco said. He strode purposefully from his shadowed corner. Every step taking him closer to the dark cowboy that was currently the center of attention. He knew the moment Harry spotted him. He went from scowling at the attention to smiling brightly before remembering himself. Hiding their relationship was definitely harder for Harry. 

Draco stepped in front of Finch-Fletchley, causing the other man to stumble before recovering quickly. Draco beat him to Harry by half a step. "Potter," Draco drawled. Sneering as he said it in a way only he was capable of. Harry barely repressed his grin as he looked up at him, completely ignoring everyone else. 

"Yes, Malfoy," Harry said, standing up a little straighter. "What can I do for you?"

"I find that I'm quite tired of standing in the shadows," Draco smirked. Ron looked between the two, apparently very confused. 

"Are you saying that you're ready to… come out? Into the light?" Harry asked completely unable to hide his grin any longer. 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at Harry's choice of phrasing before leaning forward into the other man's personal space. "Scared, Potter?"

Harry smiled brilliantly as he stepped closer to Draco, their chests touching. "You wish."

As soon as the words left his lips, Draco grabbed his shirt and kissed him fiercely in front of the entire ministry. When they broke apart, they were both panting heavily. Their labored breathing was the only audible sound in the atrium. No one moved. No one spoke. Until Seamus Finnegan appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Improper conduct in a public forum!" he screeched in a high pitched falsetto. "Detention!"


End file.
